How many significant figures does $477700$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${4777}00$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{4777}\color{orange}{00}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.